1. Field of the Invention
A contact roller herbicide applicator apparatus comprising a multiple-ply applicator member for direct contact with weeds and other undesired foliage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been undertaken to eradicate weeds and other undesirable foliage without damaging crops or other vegetation. The application of liquid chemicals to crop plants is an essential part of successful modern farming. Because of the large quantities of chemicals applied, a significant financial savings can be achieved by maximizing the effectiveness and efficiency of the application process. Examples include a roller applicator. A primary advantage of these applicators is that all of the liquid chemicals are applied to the crop plants with none of the chemicals being scattered into the air or onto the bare ground between crop rows.
Schepers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,048, shows a contact roller type fluid applicator comprising a roller having a pile carpet covering. The herbicide is fed from a storage tank to a pipe or wetting device having a plurality of feed apertures formed thereon.
Automatic moisture control is not new and has been applied to a variety of situations. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,931, Hasenbeck, discloses an irrigation control system in which soil matric potential as a function of water content is determined by a sensor, which in turn signals a solenoid water valve in a sprinkler line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,481 discloses an irrigation system automatically controlled by changes in resistance variation of subsurface sensors caused by changes in heat transfer as a function of soil moisture variation. While these control systems may be suitable for the irrigation of soil, neither is sufficiently condition-responsive to maintain the moisture concentration within a predetermined narrow range as would be required by the roller applicator.
Fegan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,877, discloses a similar automatic moisture control system for particulate feed material on a conveyor.
Biron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,694, shows a herbicide dispenser comprising a distribution bar having a plurality of perforations formed therein to feed herbicide to a porous sleeve. Herbicide is supplied internally to the distribution bar from a pressurized tank through a tube.
Mead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,904, discloses an agriculture applicator apparatus including a number of wig-like applicators that are disposed to receive herbicides or the like from spray heads for application on the foliage.
Bertness, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,272, discloses an agricultural chemical applicator including a roller applicator disposed beneath a dispensing tube having a plurality of openings to feed chemicals to the exterior of the roller applicator for direct application to the weeds.
McClure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,595, shows a herbicide applicator using an endless rope immersed through a basis for supply of the herbicide.